inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Galbatorix
Name of Galbatorix's first dragon I wonder who galbatorixes 1st dragon was...?--71.37.204.13 23:21, 29 March 2007 (UTC) :Please, please, PLEASE use at least SOME semblance of spelling and grammar. It makes things easier to read. :Also, Galbatorix's (not galbatorixes, GALBATORIX'S) first dragon was his own. At that time, he was still a Rider. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Darth Elysium (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 18:16, May 28, 2008. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. ::His first dragon was Jarnunvösk.--Erbschaft Leser 19:50, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Image of John Malkovich I basically don't like the main image of Galbatorix; we haven't physically 'seen' him yet, and John Malcovich is the worst actor to play him. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Nikajo (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 11:36, December 11, 2008. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :Yes, but it's the only picture that we have, so we might as well use it. By the way, please use a signature on talk pages.--Iner22 16:43, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, exactly. Isn't part of the Riders' immortality staying young (sort of) forever? Bookworm777 18:22, 6 April 2009 (UTC)bookworm777 :::no not one bit what about Oromnis for Example? hes old is he not? and what abotu Brom? He old too. :::Anthony ellis 19:11, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Does he like to laugh? In the newest spoiler for book three, it is said that Eragons enemy(whether new or old)likes to laugh. Does anyone think that Galby could be the jokester? He did go mad and some mad people like to laugh. Does anyone think that is true or false? Annlayc93 15:37, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :First of all talk pages on this site and on any site hosted by Wikia are for discussing changes and revisions to the article, not trivial topics. Secondly, I really don't think it'd matter much... Cyfiero 10:04, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Galbatorix's teachers Durza may have given him a few tips about magic, but he was definitely not his main teacher. Oromis stated somewhere in Eldest or Brisingr that he made a personal vendetta to hunt down and kill all of his teachers. Since he did not kill Durza, and since Durza was a shade, not a rider, he could not have been his main teacher. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 68.214.196.91 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 21:09, January 12, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :No Durza isn't one of Galbatorix's teachers, and was much more of a servant to him. By the way, please sign your comments with four tildes (~~~~). Cyfiero 10:04, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Brodding Kingdom mistake Does anyone realize the Brodding Kingdom is the true name (not literally "true name") for the Empire? -RiderJake99 :The Broddring Kingdom only comprises a small part of the Empire. When Galbatorix came to power he took over the kingdom and a number of other regions, and these together make up the Empire, which simply describes all the lands ruled by him. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 86.171.72.146 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 21:30, February 15, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. ::You do realise that Galbatorix is the first King of an Empire to exist in any situation? He should really be an Emperor, or accept some form of Kingdom. You can't have both. Poor, poor Chris Smith. 22:36, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::I agree - However, he is King of the Brodding Kingdom. Which is what the Empire is named on official and Royal decrees apparently (As stated by Oromis) [[User:Will!|''Will!]][[User talk:Will!|''Talk]] 15:45, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Objection to image of Galbatorix I also object to the image being included in this article. Not because of Mr. Malkovitch as someone else stated. But, because of the Two following reasons. 1) In the books we have no description of what Galbatorix looks like and he has never been active in the books in any physical sense. 2) The movie, "Eragon" was such an absurdly bad adaptation of the First book that I can't see how anyone with half a brain can take any image from that movie and apply it to any discussion of anything that might in any fashion have anything to do with the books. Personally, I believe the producers, directors and script writer even read the book. They probably had their 5 year old read the book and then write a psynopsis of the book and that's what they went on. As for Christopher Paolini's involvement in the movie, I'm pretty sure that three adults and effectively bully a 14 year old kid into agreeing to anything. Other than that, the writing of the article was excellent and should be retained. Sirbarksalot195 00:46, November 26, 2009 (UTC)Christopher Dead or very weak? was not sure where to put this. I have read the entire series multiple times. When I reread Brisingr, I had an idea. It says: "An inexorable force gathered inside of Glaedr's belly. Without pausing to consider whether it was possible, he pushed Thorn and Murtagh away with a blast of magic, sending them flying like windblown leaves..." This is an example of a dragon's magic, which can be from very weak to stronger than Galbatorix's. And here Glaedr breaks Galbatorix's spell to send Thorn and Murtagh flying away... But, wait! That menas he broke Galbatorix's spell, and since Galbatorix had no time to end it, all his energy went to blocking Glaedr's spell, which failed. Does that mean Galbatorix is either very weak or even dead? Any problems, please post. Jedi Jake99 19:28, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :No. I'd disagree - The power used to fuel the immobilization spell was probably taken from Murtagh. If Galbatorix was immobilizing Glaedr, then he would be EXTREMELY powerful, rather than extremely weak, considering that he performed that magic in Urû'baen, and Glaedr was in Gil'ead. Also, even if your theory was correct, Galbatorix would have more than enough time to recover his strength, as that usually only takes a day. [[User:Will!|''Will!]][[User talk:Will!|''Talk]] 15:53, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::But Murtagh couldn't have been strong enugh to lift Glaedr; Glaedr eve thinks, "Is the youngling trying to kill himself?". Anyways, Galbatorix projected his voice, so why not his powers? Jedi Jake99 (I'm not logged in, though) :::Well, it's like Will! said, even if your theory was correct, Galbatorix wouldn't be either dead or very weak. He would have recovered. Agent0042 19:54, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think it's more likely he's dead--but even if he's weak, it would take a long time to restore his power fully. It would make the Varden's job easier. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 98.169.45.99 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 17:32, 18. April 2011. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. Nickname I agree with . A fan-created nickname has no relevance for this article. We usually try to stay with canonical facts. If we didn't, we had another problem: We had to discuss every nickname the users come up with (or even count the people who use it ^^). That's why I'll remove the text passage "Nicknamed Galby by fans" again. Please don't re-insert it without further discussion. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 18:34, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :That does mean people could argue our use of Greeni... Just saying :D [[User:Will!|''Will!]][[User talk:Will!|''Talk]] 16:00, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Picture There is an actual drawing of him in the inheritance almanac if anyone can somehow upload that, that would be awesome —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 173.88.217.112 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 22:37, February 19, 2011. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :I would like to upload it as well, alas the copyright lawyers at Random House won't let me. (It was in the Brisingr Deluxe Edition first.)--Wyvern Rex. 13:32, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :What do you mean the copyright lawayers wouldn't allow you to post it here?? Why wouldn't they want it here; you know how kind of like if you ask somebody to borrow their pencil, they would/might probably lend it to you, but if you just take it from then, they might get very annoyed with you; is that why?? I don't get/understand copyright laws, why would they be annoyed with you if you posted it here?? Is it because they want you to buy the book or something?? Idk......... ::You are only allowed to use a certain portion of a work with attribution. I might be able to get it now, you never know...--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 09:40, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I still dont get copyright laws, or even how a person would deal with that. If I wrote a book, and somebody make a wiki about it, and they posted a picture from the copyrighted book without my permission, and I knew about it, but I didn't really complain about it or make an issue about it, what would happen?? ::Also, another copyright question..... How accurate is my pencil analogy??? :::It's rather accurate. The problem is, I'm not sure who the copyright holder is. Is it CP, who drew the picture, or Random House, who turned that sketch into part of a book?--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 17:47, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :::What happens, if, the situation that I mentioned above, I make a book, somebody posts a picture from my coprighted book on their/the website, without my permission, and I don't complain about it or make an issue of it??? Also, what do you mean that my analogy is rather accurate?? ::::What I'm saying is that generally, the most important thing is not whether or not something is used but how the originator of that something is identified. By all means, use the pencil but acknowledge that you do not own the pencil.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 18:36, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::I still don't get what the issue about these copyright things is; is it about asking for permission, or something else??? :::::Have a read of this guide. It should answer most questions.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 09:17, November 25, 2012 (UTC) name Was'nt it mentioned his name comes from Welsh? 20:25, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Why is "King" Galbatorix called the "king", why not call him the Emperor??? Well, he rules the Empire, so why not call him the Emperor; why does he call himself/is called the King Galbatorix??? :Geographic and egocentric reasons. Geographically, because the area he directly rules is the northern and central regions of the former Broddring Kingdom, egocentrically because he does not see himself as an emperor (with client viceroys micromanaging various regions on his behalf) but as an absolute ruler of a Broddring Kingdom that stretches across Alagaësia.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 09:44, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Galbatorix not evil Is that still something people believe? It is suggested as much in the Motives section. While I felt there was enough evidence to show that he was evil by the first book (killing the Riders, letting slavery thrive, ordering Murtagh to slaughter innocent women and children in Cantos then "bury their ashes with dung", etc.), I don't see how there can be any question by now. We've seen him laugh at the sight of Nasuada screaming during torture, threaten to kill children if Eragon so much as annoyed him, and far more. On top of that, once Galbatorix recognized the results of his actions (both good and bad), he killed himself. If people really still believe that he is a good person, then the not should be left as is, but otherwise I think there should be a note added that it is no longer something people dispute. JoostinOnline (talk) 07:45, December 23, 2012 (UTC) : The Varden was waging an unjust war. Regardless of whether or not Galbatorix : Galbatorix torturing Nasuada and the threats of violence against Eragon were all responses to a group of rebel terrorists, who were enemies of the state and traitors. : Galbatorix had an unjust rise to power-he killed all of the dragon riders, but sure, that was like over a hundred years ago. Did the imperial citizens even care what happened in the past and what was done and over with? No. Absolutley not. Did they want their fathers, brothers, sons, boyfriends, friends, and best friends and best buddies serving in the imperial army to be killed by the Varden soldiers just to get revenge at that? :: Okay, so there are still people (or at least one) who think a good person would enjoy torture and slaughter. I personally disagree with that outlook, but it doesn't matter since I am not a representative of every Inheritance fan. :: That answers my question, so we'll leave the article the way it is. All you had to do was say "I believe Galbatorix was a good person." Please sign your comments in the future. JoostinOnline (talk) 15:18, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Relatives *Galbatorix had several siblings though their all dead is it possiable that they had decendents that were some of Galbatorix's agents. User:Valenthyne